The total US equity market capitalization is 15.3 trillion dollars represented in approximately 300 billion shares of securities, the US Debt Market is comprised of 35 trillion dollars represented by 350 billion securities. The stock, bond and fund loan market is a dealer market. No statistics are published on this market, but industry estimates suggest that at least half of the securities in the market are available for loan at any one time.